Take Me Away
by JessicaaC15
Summary: (Based on the song and music video "Take On Me" by A-Ha.) When Madison buys a new comic book to add to her collection, this one seems... different than the others she has stored away... She definitely didn't expect her whole life to be turned upside down once she flipped open the first page. Get ready for a new reality.


~ 2:10PM ~

The bell rang, signifying a new customer walking into the store; a 21-year-old blonde haired girl who had an eye for comics and desperately needed a new one since she just finished the last book out of her A-ha collection merely a half-hour ago.

Her frame stealthily slipped past other people to appear at the back of the store; discounted comic books laying on the shelf and just waiting to be bought.

"No, no...Not that one, no..."

The blonde, Madison, found herself whispering to no one but her own self as digits flipped past every book only to land on the one comic she was truly looking for: issue 5 of the A-ha collection she was currently reading.

"Yes! It's the last one too."

She quietly applauded herself while bouncing a bit on her heels, flipping through the pages and skimming the pictures and captions to indulge her excitement just the slightest bit. She had a bit of an addiction to comic books, especially when they're too good to put down.

She quickly made her way to the cashier, plopping the book down in front of him and taking out a few bills to hand over. "Keep the change." She was feeling confident today, so she offered the man behind the counter a nod and smile while ushering the book into her arms and rushing out the door.

Her next destination was the local diner, where she would sit and relax with a cup of coffee and enjoy her newly bought comic book, so walking through the doors of the small restaurant plastered a big grin on her lips as the smell of delicacy foods traveled through her nostrils along with the sounds of silverware tapping against plates and people quietly chattering.

"Table for one?" A waitress interrupted the girl's thoughts as a petite woman strolled over and smiled gently at her, waiting for a reply. A quick nod was sent and soon, she was sitting at a booth right next to a window and ordering a large cup of joe. The view of the window was nice, but the comic book laying in front of Madison was more interesting at the moment. So only then did she start flipping through the pages to start catching up on her story.

—

Eight pages in and half-way down with her coffee, things started to get interesting. The Racer Guy, the main character, just ended the race he was attending and surprisingly won, earning cheers and applauds from the crowd. A smile lit up Madison's face as she reached the end of page eight and was ready to flip when something caught her eye-

"Here's your bill, honey. No rush." A waitress gently set down a small piece of paper on the table, smiling softly at her before walking away. Madison quickly sent her a smile as well before brown orbs were quickly glued back to the comic, examining each and every detail like it was a search and find game. Quickly realizing that it was her eyes probably playing tricks on her, small digits wrapped around the corner of the book and flipped to the next page, revealing the next picture which was a face shot of the Racer Guy, a big smile in view. A smile formed as well on Madison, running her hand over the pictures and wondering how bizarre it would be to have him in real life.

"Reality is so boring..." she whispered to herself, getting ready to flip the page when something caught her eye once again... A wink coming from the Racer Guy? No, impossible... Pictures can't move. It's just a comic. Madison's breathing became a bit hitched when the picture winked at her once again, her frame slumping back into the seat with eyes widening in sight. She was almost ready to close the book and just declare herself tired before the unbelievable happens; a sketched out hand starts levitating up from the page, reaching towards the direction of where she was sitting. A gasp left her lungs, dark cocoa hues darting around in panic to see if anyone else noticed. But just as she thought, it was just her seeing this and no one else. Her brows knitted together in confusion yet curiosity as she examined the page and without a second thought, reached her hand to connect with the sketched one.

One minute she was a normal girl sitting in the booth of a diner then the next, she was a character apart of her favorite comic book series; a whole different reality. She found herself standing face to face with her favorite character as well, the Racer Guy in a sketched comic book world.

"This is impossible." Madison whispered to herself, her physique circling the area and chuckles of belief filling the air. She was so busy indulging the new world that she didn't realize the Racer Guy walking away to a picture frame in the distance. She quickly followed suit, jogging a bit to catch up as he made his way behind the frame to show himself in the real world.

"Today's another day to find you shying away... I'll be coming for your love, OK?"

Madison couldn't help but just blush at the Racer Guy's singing, but what the hell, she couldn't even fucking believe she was in her favorite comic book world with her favorite character! This was definitely hands down a dream come true, something she will never forget. And even if she was dreaming, she hoped to god that she would never wake up.

"Take on me..." the Racer Guy continued to sing, motioning for Madison to walk a bit closer to the frame which, she shyly did. Once their bodies were just inches apart, the only thing keeping them away from each other was the glass of the frame, showing the Racer Guy's real life form which she was still trying to figure out. Everything just seemed so confusing but amazing at the same time and for some odd reason, she secretly hoped it would never end.

"I'll be gone in a day or two..." at the closing of his singing, the glass of the frame suddenly cracked with a loud shattering sound, causing both Madison and the Racer Guy to fall back and motion towards the sound of the disturbance. Oh, she should've known... it was Racer Guy's worst enemy; Racer Wrench. He must be getting revenge for losing the race they both attended near the beginning of the book. Not a good time for Madison to be there. Racer Wrench laid his eyes on Madison on the ground in pure terror, and started to shuffle his way towards her in part of curiosity but mostly revengefulness. Fortunately, not a second passed before Racer Guy jumped to Madison's rescue and pulled her to the other side of the frame, their bodies colliding into each other and tumbling down a white pencil-drawn hall. "W-where are we going?" Her words were quiet, lungs short of breath before a small room came into view and all that was left was Racer Wrench stumbling towards them with his wrench as a weapon , a threatening look evident in his eyes. "Shit! What do we do?" Madison's voice was hopeless now, eyes darting from both characters before Racer Guy started acting on a plan, two large shaped hands planting the wall and stretching open a shape; a box that was dark inside and seemed to lead somewhere. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened even larger than saucers at Racer Guy as she noticed the box, leaning a few inches closer to him than she already was. "I'm sorry." His words were barely even a whisper, very inaudible as his head motioned towards the box for her to jump inside. At first, she refused, shook her head multiple times until he would give up but of course, he wouldn't let in and Madison had no choice but to jump into the box.

"I'll be coming for you anyway." His last words were clear now, echoing at the back of her mind as everything turned dark and her head felt dizzy...


End file.
